


Kisses For My Valentine

by Hella_Queer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, just cuteness all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin doesn't have a Valentine, Michael comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses For My Valentine

"Happy Valentine's Day, Michael!" Lindsay said, shoving a paper heart into his hands. Her face flushed pink as she quickly kissed his cheek before darting away. 

Michael looked after her before turning to Ray. The boy was playing in the sandbox, his own paper heart pined to his shirt. A loud girl named Tiffany had given it to him earlier. 

"I think I have cooties." Michael said seriously, his face scrunched up in worry. 

"It's okay," Ray said, shoveling sand into a pail. "My mama told me that when we're babies they give us a cooties shot." 

"Oh. Okay!" Michael plopped down next to him and examined the card. It was pretty cool. Lindsay had decorated it with red glitter. His name was spelled out really big in the middle using puffy paint. 

"Who did you give your heart to?" Michael asked Ray, using the little bulldozer to knock down Ray's castle. 

"Tiffany. She said if I didn't she would cry. I don't like when girls cry." 

Michael laughed. "Whimp."

Ray flicked sand at him. "What about you?" 

"Nobody. It's just a stupid piece of paper." Michael had never really liked Valentine's Day. His mom and dad were always kissing and stuff. It was so gross! 

"Where's Gavvy?" Michael asked, changing the subject. 

Ray pointed across the playground. Michael squinted, and was barely able to make out Gavin's light up shoes peaking out of the swirly slide. 

"What's wrong with him?" Michael asked, concern building in his chest. Gavin had always been a sickly kid, missing school and taking medicine during lunch. 

"He's sad because no one gave him a valentine." Ray said. "He gave Meg a box of chocolates and she tried to throw them away cause one of em had coconut filling."

"What?!" Michael shrieked, his little face turning red with anger. He had always felt funny around Meg. She was new and always hogged Gavin during recess. Plus she was a girl, and no matter how many shots he got they would still have cooties. 

Michael threw the bulldozer down and jumped to his feet. "C'mon," he grabbed Ray's arm and hauled him to his feet as well. 

"Where are we going?" Ray stumbled along after him as Michael walked back the school building. 

"You'll see." Michael said, his head held high. "No one hurts my Gavvy. 'Specially not on Valentine's Day." 

~*~ 

When recess was over Gavin reluctantly wiggled out of the slide and lined up with his class. He didn't see Michael or Ray and felt even worse than before. Not even his friends wanted to be around him. 

Mr. Burns walked them all back to the classroom and Gavin was prepared to retreat back into the corner. He had pushed his desk against the far wall when everyone had been exchanging hearts and gifts. This way, at least he didn't have to see how unwanted he was. 

Gavin was the last to enter the room, so when Lindsay gasped and everyone gathered around something in the middle of the room, he couldn't see it. 

Except.. He walked forward and suddenly everyone made room for him. Gavin had no idea what was going on until he saw the desk. 

It was his! The one he pushed into the corner. His pale green blanket was used as a tablecloth, covering everything. The first thing he focused on is the giant heart in the center. It spelled out his name in green glitter, and the writing was curvy and neat. 

Next was the bag of candy, sitting on the corner. Through the clear plastic he could see that it was filled to the brim with all of his favorite sweets; right down to the caramel clusters. In the opposite corner was a vanilla cupcake with tie dye pink and white icing. Little heart sprinkles had spilled on to his blanket, but Gavin was too amazed to care. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gavin!" Ray appeared at his side, grinning wide and triumphant. 

"Ray?" Gavin asked, a little giggle escaping him when the smaller boy enveloped him in a hug. "Did you do this?" 

Ray shook his head then stopped. "Well, I did the writing part. Michael's letters always look like chicken scratch. That's what my mama says about my dad's writing, and his is hard to read too. But everything else was all Michael." 

"Michael?" Gavin murmured. "Where is he?" 

"Delivery for Gavin Free!"

The crowd parted again and then Michael was in front of him. He looked like some kind of superhero; his own dark blue blanket tied around his neck like a cape. In his arms were a bouquet of red roses. 

"Those were my idea, too," Ray whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gavvy!" Michael grinned and handed Gavin the roses. 

Gavin didn't say anything for a moment, examining the flowers before setting them down on his chair. When his silence grew Michael frowned. Did he not like it? Was he angry? Embarrassed? 

"Gavvy?" Michael asked softly. "Are you mad?" 

Gavin surged forward and wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy. Michael hugged him back without hesitation, nuzzling a bit into his shoulder. 

"This is the best gift ever, Micool." Gavin whispered into his hair, squeezing him tighter, swaying a little. 

Michael pulled back and, before he can decide against it, kisseed Gavin's cheek. 

Gavin giggled, his eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Micool." And just to be cheeky, Gavin kissed his nose. 

Meanwhile, Ray treated himself to the cupcake on Gavin's desk. He did help after all.


End file.
